the woman hunt
by Rock Steady1
Summary: Alternate Universe where ATY never happened. s/v s/and her mom
1. Default Chapter

                    Chapter: 1 

          She was on a mission. Her final mission. She was finally going to find her mother and make her confess. To what she didn't know.  But she had a lead on Khasinau, and he would give her Laura. Well, actually he would be giving her Irina. 

          She reached up and touched the necklace Vaughn had given to her last night. She didn't mean to, but the moment she saw him she burst into tears. He asked what was wrong and she had to tell him. Tell him about all the hatred. Tell him about all plans. Plans to find her mother. Tell him of the dreams she had of finally making her mother pay for all she had done to her and her dad and all the other lives she had ruined. The flight attendant stopped by her and asked her if she wanted chicken or pasta. 

          "No, thank you." She had learned the hard way to never eat airplane food. 

          She found her headphones and turned the dial to a classical station then leaned back and tried to sleep. As she drifted of her thoughts were filled with pictures of her dad, Francie, Will, Sloan, and Vaughn…

            ****************************************************

          He couldn't believe he had let her go. But he knew it was right. And he knew if he had tried to stop her she would of kicked his six to heck and back. When he bought the necklace to give her, he didn't' realize that it might have been there last meeting together. He wished he could do it over. Give her more than a kiss on the check. Tell he loved her. God, he missed her already. 

          The alarm by his bed went off. Slowly rolling over he hit the top to make it stop. He was not ready for this day. Having to tell Jack Bristow that his only daughter had run away to find and destroy the woman who had betrayed him. Not to mention the fact that Jack had a gun with him at all times. He knew he had to tell Jack. He knew Sdyney would be mad if he did. But he also knew that even though Syd had told him not to go after her, he would, and he needed Jack's help.

          Slowly he stumbled into the shower to wash all his thoughts away…

            ******************************************************* 

          Syd made her way off the plane decked out in a platinum blond wig and tight silver mini-skirt with a red tank top about 10 sizes to small. After getting through customs in Rostov, a large and forgotten Russian town on the West border of the black sea, as Sara Stull a crazy college kid coming to go clubbing, she went to the nearest telephone booth, but used her own phone. 

          First she called Francie to tell her that she probably wouldn't be home for dinner tonight, or for that matter she most likely wouldn't be seeing her for the next week. Next she called Vaughn, but hung up after the first ring. If he found out where she was he would come help her, and she couldn't put him in that kind of danger. 

          The note said that Khasinau had a flat on the east side of the city over looking the sea. She hailed a taxi and began her mission.

          ********************************************************************

           Jack walked into the bloodmobile mad and in hurry. He didn't have time for young officers with crushes on his daughter bugging him about nothing. As he sat the expression on Vaughn's face startled even him. He sat their looking mad, amused, guilty, and scared to heck all at once. Jack at once knew this was no meeting to gain info on his daughter. 

          " What happened to Syd this time?" he demanded without even a greeting.

          " Um… well sir she… um… well she ran away," the poor agent stammered. 

          Of all things this was probably the one thing he was not prepared for. Her getting hurt, getting kidnapped, being found out, that he could deal with, this he could not.

          "What do you mean she ran away!" he roared.

          Vaughn put his head in his hands and sighed heavily. 

          " I don't know how to tell you this, but she went to find her mother." There he said it. He should feel better, not worse. But Vaughn felt worse.

          "Oh God." That was all Jack could manage. This felt like a blow to the stomach.  That Sydney would want to still find this woman, even after all she had learned about her, all the things she had put her through. 

          "Jack she doesn't' want to befriend her or make her come back. Jack she wants to kill her."

             *****************************************************************       


	2. chapter 2

                    Chapter 2 

          Sdyney slowly made her way into the main lobby of the building that housed Khasinau top floor suit. As she entered she automaticly scanned the building for anyone she might recognize, and also remember all the faces for future needs. 

          _Ok, first I need a layout of the building. _As she caught the young man behind the counter staring at her she thought _shouldn't be that difficult. _

As she approached the desk she did her best to look helpless and dainty. The man looked up, surprised that someone like her would smile at him. 

          " Hi," she drawled with a southern accent. 

          " Um… hi c-can I um.. help you?" the young man asked while starring at her boobs.

          " Yes. Well ya see I was simply walking by and I couldn't help but take notice of your charming little apartment building. I was just wondering if you had any suits avalible for rent right now?" she questioned with her best smile. 

          " We certainly do ma'ma," he said with a little more confidence now.

          "Huh, yes well could I trouble you for a copy of the layout of the building? I would like to know what the building looks like before I purchase anything."

          "Um well that's not exactly legal…but… umm… sure why not?" he man finally looked at her face. 

          "Oh, that's so sweet of ya," she cooed. 

          "No problem miss" 

          Two minuets later she was on her way out with her floor plan of the building. _That wasn't so fucking difficult now was it. _She knew she had to called Vaughn so again she went to the nearest phone booth, yet used her own phone. Sydney quickly opened her phone and dialed the number she knew by heart. She didn't have to worry about talking in codes, for just two days ago she had gone to Radio Shack to buy it and the sales man assured her it was untraceable and unable to be bugged. He picked up on the first ring. _Shit._

          " Hello" he asked his voice dripping with concern. 

          " Hi Vaughn" she whispered.

          "Syd, oh god where are you?"

          " You know I'm not going to tell you." She wished with all her heart she could.

          " Syd, I don't want to do this but if you don't let me help you I'll tell Devlin and let him find you"

          " Vaughn, tell Devlin and I'll break your damn arm." She hadn't anticipated their conversation going this way. 

          " Honey, calm down, I just don't want you hurt." He was giving out a trace on her. She shouldn't have believed the Radio Shack guy. He just needed ten more seconds.

          " Vaughn, I know, but I feel the same way I don't want you hurt." 

          There he had gotten it. Rostov? Where the heck was that? 

          "Syd, (sigh) don't do anything stupid, ok? Think, don't feel. And remember I… I'll miss you." He wanted to tell her that he loved her but he couldn't right after he had traced her phone. 

          " Ok I promise. Look I gotta go, but I'll call you every day ok." She had to call him every day for her own damn sanity.

          " K Syd." So she missed him to. That helped more than you could imagine.

          " Bye"

          "Bye" 

                *****************************************************************    

          He waited for her to hang up and listened to the empty noise it made, feeling the same way. When she sees me she will kick my ass. Bad. Oh well, she needed help and he wouldn't leave her. He called the airport to check if any planes where headed to Rostov in the near future. There was one heading out at 9:00 p.m. He checked his watch. It was 11:30. He had a lot to do.

              *******************************************************************

          As Sydney excited the phone booth she knew she needed some new cloths. This tight little number was definetly not cutting it. Her bags were at the airport, so she hailed a cab and started the hour drive through lunch hour traffic. 

          Once she had come out with her bags she tried to find a hotel nearby. After walking about three blocks she found something that looked pretty good. Sydney booked a suit. She felt like she might need a few little luxorys this week.

          An hour later Sydney left the hotel clean and in a new outfit. This one a little more conservative than the first. She needed to start her work. Tonight she would intercept fucking Khasinau and make him take her to her mother. Then she would kill them booth.

             **********************************************************************

          Jack was surprised to say the least when Sydney's handiler showed up at his back door at 8:00. He quickly went to open the door. 

          " Did you hear from Sydney?" he questioned in his usual blunt manner.

          " Yes she called earlier. She thought her phone was untraceable, but … well she's in Rostov."

          " Where the hell is Rostov?"

          " Well I'll explain later, but are flight is leaving in fifty minuets."

          For a minuet Jack looked like he was going to shot him for not telling him earlier. Then he seemed to get over it and went to pack his bags.

            ************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

                    Chapter 3 

          Sydney made her way through the dark ally dressed in her usual all black outfit. She didn't even have to think. It came naturally to follow someone. __

The man ahead turned right and went through a door. _Strange, _she thought,_ that someone dressed like that would be coming down here._

She continued walking past the building, but turned as soon as she was sure no one was watching and looked for a window. She found one a few feet right of the door. Inside were three rough men and her out-of-place gentleman. It looked as though they were just making another boring drug deal. She had graduated out of that league long ago. The man became mad at one of the thugs, and before she had realized it, he had drawn a gun and shot him. That seemed to shut the others up. Satisfied, the man made his way to the door. Syd leaped behind a dumpster so her cover wouldn't be blown.

          After following him about five blocks she approached him.

          " Excuse me sir." He turned around, uninterested. 

          "Yes"

          "Well I was wondering," she reached up and gave him a good right hook, knocking the unexpecting victim to the ground. He started to reach for his gun, but before he could reach it she had hers leaved at him. 

          "What the hell is this about?" the surprised man demanded. 

          "What were you talking about with Khasinau?" The man's face showed utter surprise. Then paled to a deathly white.

          " That fucking bastard… he sold me out," the man whispered.

          "Actually no I've been following him."

          "Why?"

          "That really isn't any of your damn business. Now what were you doing with Khasinau?" When he didn't appear ready to talk, she swung her leg down and kicked him in the ribs.

          " Ok, fine I was discussing the selling of a mountain lodge. He wanted a place where no one could find him, and I um.. happen to be in the business of selling land that's not exactly …um legal"

          Not only is this man a bastard, he is a wimp. Well, guess that's not so bad for me now is it. 

" You've been very helpful. Now I'll just tie you up and you can give me the location of this lodge, and if I find him there you will live, if not … well.. I think you get the picture." 

                   ********************************************************

          It was 12:00 and there plane still hadn't taken off. They were supposed to be bording in forty-five minuets. That ment they wouldn't get to Rostov till about 5:00 p.m., with all the stop and delays, if they were lucky. 

                   **********************************************************

          Sydney could see that the cabin ( more like masion) wouldn't be that difficult to break into. They had the basic security system with only three outside guards and two inside. First she would cut the power, then she would take out the outside guards.

          She had a DEW ( kinda like a laser gun), a hundgun with a silencer and her large machine gun. Night vision goggles were not an option, for it looked like it was ready to storm any minuet, and wearing NVGs when lighting struck would ruin your vision. Other than that all she had was her small knife hidden in her shoe and herself. 

          Dressed in black, she made her way to the power source. Quickly and expertly she cut all the power. While two of the outside guards come to inspect it she hid in the bushes. When they came, she quickly shot both of them with the handgun. 

After twenty minuets of searching, she hadn't found the third. She heard a noise in the bushes. _Shit, there onto me. _She silently turned around, gun braced against her arm ready for her unseen hunter. A shot rung out to her left and she quickly dove backwards      trying to get her bearings. Her pulse quickened as she heard at least three sets of footstep quickly approaching. Finally she could make out one form. A man to right about three feet. Rappidly she jumped up and knocked him out with one kick to the head.__

_One down two to go_ she thought, grateful that years of doing this had made her level-headed and damn good. That breif moment of confidence was gone as quickly as it had come. She saw the other two. She knew by there size that a simply kick would not bring either one to there knees. She should have used her gun, but while running through the forest she had dropped her machine gun to run faster and her handgun and DEW were soaked. 

Shit. I've left myself out here with two huge, armed men, no gun and no backup. Great planning spy girl. As they advanced she knew it would be hopeless, but was detirmined to give it her damn best shot. 

      ***************************************************************

It was five and they were in Rostov. Jack had found the note Sydney had received tipping her off to Khasinau's location. They headed there first. 

Entering the building, they headed to the main desk were jack asked the doorman if he knew of a gentleman by the name of Khasinau in the building, for they were late for a lunch date and Khasinau would not be happy if they were late. At first the man was rather obstinate, but after a few minuets of Jack Bristow's brutleness, he gladdly gave over the number. 

Suite 602, top floor, over looking the sea. Nice choice, Vaughn thought as he picked the lock and entered. Looking around he was realived to find no signs of a struggle. Following cheching all the rooms to be sure no one was there, they searched everything looking for where Syd and Khasinau may be. 

"Vaughn, come here," Jack called from the other room. He had been listening to the machine. "Listen to this."

" Hey honey, can't wait to see you this weekend at the house in the woods. I probably won't be done at the salon until 3:00 so even if I drive straight up there I won't see you intil 5:00. Well, see you then. Bye" 

"Lets go," were the only words that were spoken between the two as they quickly left the building and got in the car. While Jack drove, Vaughn grabbed the map and started to search it.

"There is only one road leading into the woods, and if it takes two hours to get from town to there, it must be either the 'Parkside Estate' or the 'Phantom Ranch'. Let's go." 

     ****************************************************************

Half an hour later, Sydney was tied to a chair in a dark room with two very pissed off guards. She had managed to break the first's arm and to knock the second out for a few seconds before she got hit over the head with the but of a gun. Oh well, it's not the first time this has happened. 

Khasinau entered the room. 

"Ah, what a privilege to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you!"

"Go to hell."

" Ah I see you have the same way with men your mother has. Now what is this all about? Your mother? SD-6? The CIA?" His question was only meet with silence. "Well I'll give you time to think over your predictiment." With that he got up to leave, but stopped half way, when she whispered,

"Go to hell." Khasinau turned around and slaped her on the check, giving her a bloody lip to add to the black eye she had received while fighting with the guards earlier. Instead of her face showing fear or pain like he expected, she only looked more determined and pissed off. Scary.


	4. chapter 4

                    Chapter 4 

          Sydney sat in the dark room for about half an hour. She didn't have the energy to think of a way out of this one. The pain was overwealming. Every minuet it got harder to fight the darkness, but she knew she must not give into the hurt. 

          The two men stormed in to get her. Roughly untieing her from the chair, the first handcuffed her while the other stood with a gun pointed at her. Once they were sure she was handcuffed, they lead ( try forced ) her into the waiting helicopter. The ride was miserable. The pain in her head, in her ankle, on her face, was increadible. Horrible. But she was used to it. 

                ************************************************

          He could only think on all the things he should have said, all the things he should of done. The closer they got to the masion, the more he folded inside of himself. Not really paying attention to anyone or anything, his whole being was consumed with thoughts of her. Thoughts of "what ifs" and of "maybes". 

          The moment they approached the mansion, the agents knew that this was not the right place. It couldn't be. Their was at least two hundred people here. They were having a party. 

          "Shit." That was the only thing Jack could say. This was there only chance, and it was now gone. To Vaughn this was the reason that he had never told Syd how he felt. He told himself that it was because he didn't want her hurt or something to happened to her, but he knew in his heart that this, this pain in his heart was the reason that he had never acted on his feeling. He felt as though his heart had been ripped out, stepped on, and than using a cheap glue, someone tried a half-hearted effort to put it back together. It hurt. Bad.

          "Well, I guess we should just drive back to town and try again." Vaughn was surprised to hear the tone of his voice. It sounded foreign, Empty. That's how he felt. Empty. Hopelessly empty. 

                 ************************************************

          In had been five days since they had broughten her here in the helicopter. In what looked like a jail cell, each day was the same. Khas. would come question her, she wouldn't answer, he would beat her up, he would leave, she would sit, eat barley enough to live, and repeat it again. 

_          Ok spy girl, it has been five days. Today your getting yourself out of here. _She knew she couldn't do it by brawn alone. She had to use her brain. _Don't worry Vaughn, I won't give up._

                    **********************************************

P.S. sorry it's so short, but I felt like it was a good ending place. The next one will be longer.

P.S.S. Please review! It helps!!:)

 


End file.
